Eternal Sailor Warriors
by chibijaxie
Summary: Following the fifth season of Sailor Moon, we enter the world of Eternal Sailor Warriors. Our story begins after the battle with Galaxia; the world has returned to normal as the Scouts resume to their average lives; unbeknownst to them, a new evil was quickly approaching.
1. Chapter One-Serena

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

**Enter Serena**

I yawned, stretching my arms towards the sky. The sun was gleaming down brightly and it was causing me to wince.

"Where did the summer go?" I sighed as I dragged my feet lazily behind my friends.

"Give it a rest Serena," Rei scoffed, grabbing my hand to help me catch up. The excessive movement only seemed to drain my energy more. "You're a tenth grader now, act more like it."

"Can't we go back to being first graders?" I groaned, "the work back then was easy."

"It still is," Ami stated in a cheery voice. Mina and I stopped walking to gawk at her. Ami's cheeks turned red as she realized what she had said.

"For you, maybe," Mina sighed dramatically as she hung her head. "Serena and I barely passed last year."

"Hey, leave my name out of it," I glared at her, feeling slightly insulted even though it was the truth.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late," Lita said, rolling her emerald eyes. In the distance we could hear a series of bells chiming. The very sound caused instant panic in our small group as all of us recognized what the noise meant. We were late.

Five pairs of feet were instantly pounding the sidewalk with shouts ensuing. As we ran, an ominous feeling crept over me; it seemed to be originating towards the center of the city. I disregarded the sensation, determined to make it to the schoolyard before the second bell.

The day went by slowly, and whatever energy I possessed early in the morning was non-existent by my last class. After lunch, I had pretty much slept through the entirety of the afternoon. When we were released from the _halls of doom_ I met up with the rest of the girls near the school entrance. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Could today have been any worse?"

"I have homework for over the weekend too," Mina added with a groan of her own.

"Will you two stop complaining and get over it?" Lita shook her head at us in exasperation, "It's school, what do you expect?"

"Good afternoon girls!" Luna and Artimis jumped down from a nearby tree to join us.

"What's so good about it?" I crossed my arms in a loud huff. Luna ignored my question and addressed the group as a whole.

"Today, Artimis and I started to pick up negative vibes. We decided to investigate and followed the trail, which lead us close to the school. We scouted out the surrounding area but were unable to uncover any clues." This peeked my interest. This had to be the same feeling I had picked up this morning before school. Only I could have sworn it was further away from the schoolyard.

"Is it the Negaverse again?" Ami asked, read adjusting her glasses.

Artimis shook his head, "It appears to be something else, but we can't be sure right now."

"Scouts, please be on your toes," Luna pleaded with a firm look on her face. Chills ran down my spine as the realization took over. After the battle with Galaxia, I felt that everything would return to normal and peace would finally be restored. I suppose I should leave the predictions to Rei.

"She's right." Rei closed her eyes, balling her hands into fists. "Those vibes, I've been feeling them all day."

"Why didn't you speak up, Rei?" Ami asked, tilting her head to the side. We all stared at our raven-haired priestess curiously.

"I didn't want to worry everyone." She replied, averting her eyes. "We're finally able to live normal lives." Silence fell over the seven of us. The same question seemed to echo through all our minds; would we be able to defend our planet this time? I squeezed my eyes shut. We had fought so hard already, how much more could we take on?

"I don't know about the rest of you, but as a Sailor Scout my life is never going to be normal." Lita winked, wrapping her arm around Rei and Mina's shoulders.

I nodded, offering a small smile. "Champions of Love and Justice never sleep."

"You're always sleeping Meatball Head." Rei pointed out. I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "But I suppose you are right. As long as we are here, our job is never going to be done."

"We'll have to do some investigating of our own." Mina nodded.

"But can't we get something to eat first?" I begged, "I'm starving!" The rest of the girls sighed, though a fond smile accompanied it.

"Of course, Meatball Head," Rei said, rolling her eyes playfully. I examined the girls closely; over the past several years they had stuck with me through it all. We had defeated countless enemies as a team. What was one more to add to the pile? The worry and anxieties I had started to fade away. Together we would succeed again.

Written By: Serena (SailorSun)

* * *

**_What is in store for our Sailor Scouts? Will the fighting ever end? All these questions will be answered!_**

**_Please let us know what you think! We love feedback and suggestions!_**

**QUESTION: **If you could be any senshi from the series, or OC, who would you be and why? ^-^

_**Look forward to meeting Seika in chapter two!**_

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com.


	2. Chapter Two- Seika

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

**Enter Seika**

Seika moved slowly through the throng of people, feeling more than a little smothered in the crush of bodies. She sighed with relief as she entered her classroom and took her seat, mentally tapping into her diary.

{Seika's log: new entry. I do not really believe that I will settle into this roll of Earth Youth. The learning facilities are drab and resemble a correctional facility more than a place of learning. It all makes me wish that I had better appreciated our learning and teaching techniques. How I lament the loss of real interactive learning where we would actually go back in time to see history in the process instead of getting into groups with the youths around you to look up facts and dates in a text-book. An actual text-book! Real cardboard, high gloss paper, and ink that smudges when your body's oils mix with the chemical compound. When was the last time we used text-books? At first it was very exciting to actually use a learning utensil that was so antique and vintage to before even my great-great-grandmother had been born, then I realized how effortlessly the pages could be destroyed and how easily the ink smeared. They are quite vexing to even think of. They still write here too. I cannot express how grateful I was that I had uploaded an Earth writing program into my cerebral when my first instructor handed me an actual piece of condensed tree shavings and glue. Paper. Real paper. The culture of the higher life forms are more complex but it is exciting to go back to basics and see how well I would fare if my people were ever forced to go back to that time in our history. I-}

"Seika!" her instructor said for what she suspected was more than the third time.

"Ma'am?" she asked, her face flaming hot with a blush when her classmates laughed.

"How kind of you to join us, Seika. Please pay attention in my class from now on."

"Yes, ma'am," Seika stated stiffly, ashamed that had been caught with her mind wandering. Her teacher, seeing that she had been adequately chastised, moved back to her position by the white board. Seika sat rigidly in her chair, mentally reprimanding herself.

"Don't worry," a red headed boy told her softly. He smiled at her and winked. "You didn't miss anything important. She's been rambling on for about 20 minutes. She just started."

"Thank you," she whispered as he gave her his notes.

"No problem," he said and turned back to the board. She quickly copied the notes and traded papers with him again. When she was finally caught up she let her mind wander a bit back to her diary but was sure to keep up with the teacher.

{Seika's log: continued entry. I will say one thing for the Earth Youths. Most of them seem very vapid and shallow, especially the females. Most just wonder about their hair or primitive face paintings that they call "Make-Up". If my studies are correct, it is used as a step in an elaborate mating ritual to attract a male, very much like the Shinsu birds that live on the En'en lakes of Kouen. The warbling giggle that I heard one youth female produce while having a conversation with a youth male certainly reminded me of their mating call.}

Seika rose gracefully from her desk and walked forward to figure an equation on the board as her teacher had asked, her mind still elsewhere.

{It all seems quite ridiculous to me to be more concerned about your appearance than your mind. Well, to each his own, as the Earth instructors say.

~From the diary of Seika Tsuyobi, Sailor Eternal Eclipse of the Soshi Galaxy}

She turned and returned to her seat as she logged out of her diary. Seika sighed and tried to pay attention to her instructor but her mind wandered. What do these Earth Youths do for fun anyway, she asked as her eyes drifted once more to the open window, her mind yearning for the freedom just beyond her reach.

Written By: Seika (Black_Rose_TD)

* * *

**_Please let us know what you think! We love feedback and suggestions!_**

**QUESTION: **What character are you most interested in seeing in Eternal Sailor Warriors?

_**See you in Chapter Three!**_

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com.


	3. Chapter Three- Serena

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

**Enter Serena**

"Wow!" I gawked at the new Sailor V game through the front window of the store. "I wish I had enough money to buy it."

"You would have if you hadn't spent the money on a box of doughnuts," Luna stated matter-of-factly. I opened my mouth to spit back a retort but grudgingly closed it. It was a well-known fact that I couldn't resist any type of sweet. Or manga. Or video games . Okay, so it was a pretty sizable list.

"I could buy the game if I wanted to," the pink haired brat taunted me with a cynical smile, "but I'd rather spend my money on something besides a worthless video game."

"I'm glad you didn't turn out like your mother Rini, or we would be doomed." Luna and Rini giggled together.

"What is that supposed to mean, Luna?" I snapped, only to be ignored as they laughed harder. I crossed my arms and huffed as I turned my back on them. My eyes fell on a girl who was peering through the window as well. Sailor V had caught her attention and she seemed mesmerized by the small screen.

"You like Sailor V too?"

She glanced over at with a confused look. "Sailor V?"

I nodded my head in the direction of the game promo. "Yeah, Sailor V." She blinked at the advertisements with a studious look on her face, before turning back at me.

"No, I have never heard of this Sailor V," She said. I arched an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. "You would have to be an alien not to know her!"

"I can assure you, I have never met her." I shared a sidelong glance with Rini, who now stood next to me along with Luna.

"Are you new around here?" Rini asked, eager to change the subject. "Your uniform is the same as Serena's." I glanced down. She was wearing an identical dark navy sailor uniform, with red pin striping.

"Yes, I just moved here from America."

"America huh?" I smiled, "My boyfriend went to study there for a while." I left out the minor detail that he never actually made it America due to Galaxia taking his starseed. "By the way, my name is Serena." I offered my hand and she shook it.

"Seika."

"Hey, want to come over to my house for a snack, and maybe I could introduce you to the Sailor V world?" I asked ignoring the glares I was receiving from Rini and Luna. Having company over gave me a valid excuse not to do my homework.

"Perhaps some other time," she said. "I have much to do, but it was very nice meeting you." She bowed slightly at the waist.

I returned a bow. "Yeah, you too." She slipped me a soft smile before turning and leaving us in front of the store.

"What a peculiar girl," I said as I stretched my arms back behind my head.

"She's probably saying the same thing about you, Serena," I shoot Rini a pointed look as she sticks her tongue out back at me.

"You little brat!" I hissed as I chased her in circles. "Go back to the future where you belong!"

"Got to catch me first, Slow Poke!" she teased. "You might be able to catch me if you weren't so pudgy from doughnuts!"

"You would think the two of you would have matured now that you were older but that doesn't seem to be the case." Luna sighed as she shook her small, feline head. Just when I thought the little monster was within reach, she sidestepped me and took off down the sidewalk. I slumped over and huffed heavily.

"I'll get you, watch your back!" I said between breaths. "Come on Luna!" The sun was beginning to set, which meant it was time to head home.

Written by: Serena (SailorSun)

* * *

**_Who is behind these negative vibes? Will the Scouts ever have a chance at a normal life?_**

**_Please let us know what you think! We love feedback and suggestions!_**

**QUESTION: **What do you think? Could the Sailor Scouts ever have a normal life, or would the be fighting all their lives?

_**Look forward to meeting Darien in chapter Four!**_

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com.


	4. Chapter Four- Darien

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

**Enter Darien**

Darien stepped out of the store and put on his dark shades with a smooth, practiced motion. The sound of running to his right caught his attention and he turned to see Rini coming down the sidewalk, looking back at a haggard looking Serena. She turned forward and her eyes lit up as she recognized him, a brilliant smile on her face.

"Darien!" she threw her small arms around his waist and squeezed. He patted her head fondly and smiled down at her.

"Hi, Munchkin. That Meat-ball Head abusing you again?" She giggled and hugged him tighter, nodding. "If how you treat Rini is the extent of your maternal instincts, I shudder to think how messed up your own kids will be," he said with a smirk in the blonde's direction.

"Rini, don't cling too tight to that dog. You might get flees," Serena said sharply as she turned her back on him and stuck her nose in the air. Darien felt his ears grow hot with embarrassment. His feelings for her always made him uneasy and he could see how he deserved Serena's contempt for the way he treated her but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to ever say anything nice to her. The only reasoning he could come up with was that it was his only defense against her beautiful blue eyes and stunning smile that could have him staring at her like some love struck idiot whenever he glimpsed them.

Rini's sharp glance was completely wasted on Serena and she turned back to him with an even bigger smile.

"Come on, Rini, let's go," she said and started walking blindly and promptly slammed into a crossing guard pole. He winced at the force of the blow and Serena slid to the ground, tears streaming down her face and her hands cupping her nose. His first impulse was to run to her, wrap his arms around her and promise that nothing would ever hurt her again. He shook his head sharply at himself. God, he had to get a grip!

The strange black cat that had hovered around them as he and Serena had exchanged verbal blows bounded toward her and rubbed herself against Serena's knees as if to comfort her. Rini just sighed in frustration.

"Watch where you're going you idiot," she snapped, her high, childish voice fraught with vexation. Darian winced at the ear shattering pitches that Serena emitted as she cried.

"Listen to her, Meat-ball Head. It'll save your nose some abuse," he said flippantly. "I guess one of you has to be the adult here," he said to Rini. She nodded solemnly and turned to Serena.

"Get up. You're making a scene."

"Try not to be such an air head from now on, Meat-ball Head," he said as he walked off.

"Don't call me that!" she wailed after him but he kept walking, refusing to even acknowledge her comment. He sighed as he walked off. As always, he felt bad about the way he had talked to Serena. He really should at least try to be civil to her. If he kept this up by the time he got enough courage to actually ask her out she'd hate his guts, if she didn't already, and he'd have no one to blame but himself.

**Written By: Darien (lketeru-dohai)**

* * *

**_Darien and Serena aren't together anymore? Find out why-Next!_**

**_Please let us know what you think! We love feedback and suggestions!_**

**POLL: **Did you prefer watching the Japanese or English dub growing up?

_**See you in the next Chapter!**_

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com


	5. Chapter Five- Aisu

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

**Enter Aisu**

Aisu glanced at the blonde youth on the ground as the dark haired young man walked off. He shook his head and sighed. Such behavior would never have been tolerated on Hyousetsu. He deemed the people around him as nonthreatening and tried to focus. He could have sworn that he had felt Seika's energy close to this very spot. He sighed in frustration and turned to go.

A black cat caught his eye and it took his brain a second to register the crescent moon on her forehead. The Moon Kingdom's crest, he thought absently. The cat was a guardian, but of whom? The blonde youth? He snorted. Must be the pink haired child. She carried herself as a princess and not as a bumbling idiot like the other.

His eyes met those of the cats which widened slightly in shock at being so directly recognized. Her red eyes meshed with his crystalline gray ones, the almost clear-silver pigment of his eyes held flecks of black and silver but no softening blue or green to counter the almost harsh gray color.

He smirked and closed his eyes briefly. His eyes shot open. He could feel Seika's energy. The heat of it almost seared his senses, an intriguing feeling that never failed to excite him. He had found her.

**Written by: Aisu (lketeru-dohai)**

* * *

**_Please let us know what you think! We love feedback and suggestions!_**

**_Look forward to seeing you in chapter six!_**

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com.


	6. Chapter Six- Serena

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

**Enter Serena**

I climbed to my feet, wiping away my tears. I couldn't help but notice Luna gazing into the crowd. My eyes followed hers only to find myself staring at the back of a man's head with a bad comb over.

"Luna, what in the world are you looking at?" She jumped in surprise as she realized she had been lost in thought.

"I could have sworn I saw something," Her brows furrowed as she glanced back up to the building. I turned to Rini and she shrugged.

"You're beginning to act like Serena now, spacing out and all." Rini snickered, cutting her eyes at me to see my reaction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I placed my hands on my hips with a loud huff, while Luna giggled.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now," Rini pointed out, ignoring my question.I realized what she was trying to do, she was attempting to make me forget our run in with Darien. I missed him so much, and it had been a year since the motorcycle accident and his memory didn't show any signs of coming back. A small smile formed at my lips. "let's keep going."

"Mom will be awful mad if we are late for Dinner, and I will tell her it's your fault, Luna." A small smirk formed at my lips.

"Like she would believe you meatball head." Rini rolled her eyes as I stuck out my tongue at her. Luna suppressed a small sigh, walking past the two of us and heading towards the crosswalk.

"It's hard to believe a moron like you could ever be a Queen."

"Shut it you little twerp," I clenched my fist in a ball, waving it in her face. She gave me a smug look, daring me to actually hit her.

"Oh look, Serena," I turned my head and followed her gaze, "blue punch buggy!" It was almost like a war cry. The wind was knocked out of me the moment her fist collided with my stomach. I clutched my abdomen as the pink haired devil laughed maniacally. Luna sighed covering her face with her tiny paw. I shot a death glare towards Rini, and before I could even threaten her she was sprinting across the street.

"I'm going to kill you, you little brat!" I yelled after her. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me. I collected myself and took off after her as she stood their laughing. The crosswalk light turned red before I stepped out into the road. I watched Rini's eyes go wide. A smirk formed at my lips. She knew I was going to get her this time, and it was not going to be pleasant. She opened her mouth to scream, only words formed instead.

"Serena! Watch out!" She called. I heard the loud screech and smelt the burning of rubber before I realized what was happening. My eyes fell on bus that was heading straight for me.

**Written By: Serena (Sailorsun)**

* * *

**_Please let us know what you think! We love feedback and suggestions!_**

**_Look forward to seeing you in chapter seven!_**

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com.


	7. Chapter Seven- ?

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

He shifted slightly, his mind wandering for a split second from Aisu. The bright blonde hair caught his eye and time seemed to slow to a crawl. She was beautiful. Even with her face constricted with fear and panic. He wanted her. Needed to have her. He would simply have kill Aisu later. But then he couldn't take his time. Kill him slowly. Now Aisu would know he was here. He wouldn't get to enjoy the surprised look on his face when he killed Seika. Very few of even the Housetunians knew how badly they all needed Seika's unique abilities. A twisted smile broke across his face. An insane gleam lit in his eyes.

He turned from Aisu's energy trail. Moving more swiftly than a normal person could see, he jumped from the rooftop he had been sitting on, free falling over twelve stories to land as light as a feather on the ground. Just as his feet barely touched the ground he shot forward into the street. Coming up behind the blonde girl, he scooped her slight form into his arms and shot straight into the air over the bus, letting it move under them. He drifted onto the sidewalk, looking as if he flew without wings.

He landed lightly next to the pink haired child and for the first time since he had grabbed her, took his eyes from the blonde's blue eyes. Her arms had wound around his neck as they drifted to the ground and he smiled now. She stared at him as he gently placed her on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Serena!" the pink haired girl squeaked after a moment stunned silence, her cherub face pale with fear and worry. "Are you alright?" A black cat bounded up and instantly bristled and hissed at him.

"Serena?" he asked softly. "That's a pretty name. It suites you." She blushed and looked down. He tensed when he felt Aisu and Seika's energy's come closer. He had to leave. Now. If Seika knew he was here he would never have a chance to kill her. He knew he wouldn't win in a fair fight with her. He sighed and kissed Serena's hand. "I hope to see you again soon, Serena," he said with a smile, his voice like silk. She smiled slightly and nodded. He quickly strode in the opposite direction of Seika and Aisu.

"Wait!" she yelled after him. "I didn't get your name!" He didn't have time to answer and even if he did Seika and Aisu would surely hear him, then his plans would be over before they'd truly began. He couldn't tell her. He turned to her.

"I'm a friend," he called back then turned and ran. He'd see her again. He had to.

Written By: Mystery Man (lketeru-dohai)

* * *

**_Who is this mystery man? Is he friend or foe? Find out soon!_**

**_Please let us know what you think! We love feedback and suggestions!_**

**_Look forward to seeing you in chapter Eight!_**

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com.


	8. Chapter Eight- Seika

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

**Enter Seika**

Seika moved swiftly down the walkway. The energy was like a dark wind, battering her senses. Tapping into both her mission log and diary as she ran, she made an entry.

{Seika's log: new entry. Only someone from Hageshiikaze could have this kind of power but why are they here? Most of their people are not allowed to leave their planet and most would not want to since they all seem to believe that world's besides their own are insignificant and beneath notice. They disdain planets in their own galaxy not to mention others. This cannot bode well. I will update when I can gather more information.

~From the Report and Diary of Seika Tsuyobi, Sailor Eternal Eclipse of the Soshi Galaxy}

She stopped at the point where the energy was the most concentrated and could sense that they had spent some time here, whoever they were. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She had to determine their location; they could be a danger to her and everyone on this planet. She could feel herself getting closer to them. There, she thought with exaltation. The image started to form in her mind. It was a male and his image was becoming more and more defined.

"Hi! You're back! Did you change your mind about coming to my house?" The ear shattering squeal that the blonde girl from the game store produced made her jump and her concentration shatter. She sighed. Just a second more…

Searching her cerebral for the girl's name, Serena, she managed to smile for her but was seething inside.

"No. I have not. I just..." her mind stalled. What did Earth youths do when they were out?

"Seika!" A male voice called to her. She turned to see a male youth running toward her. She cocked her head. Who was he? She usually remembered faces easily. He skidded to a halt beside her, a grin on his lips. She blinked in shock. His snow white hair was tousled and so fluffed by his running that it almost stood on end. "I've been looking for you." She narrowed her eyes at him. His energy showed that he was from Hyousetsu and he was being shockingly informal considering their fondness of protocol.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. He smiled, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners and his clear gray eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I'll have to tell you later," he said with a warm smile she hadn't even known Hyousetsu warriors were capable of giving. "But I really do need to talk to you."

**Written By: Seika (Black_Rose_TD)**

* * *

**_Please let us know what you think! We love feedback and suggestions!_**

**_Look forward to seeing you in chapter nine!_**

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com.


	9. Chapter Nine- Serena

**Title:** Eternal Sailor Warriors {ESW}

**Summary:** Following the battle with Galaxia, the Senshi's lives return normal until a new enemy presents itself, along with new allies. This is the 6th fanmade installment of the hit mahou shoujo, Sailor Moon.  
**Note: **Welcome the original version of Eternal Sailor Warriors. In 2006, five writers joined forces to create the fan-made sixth season of Sailor Moon. Every chapter will be written in a different POV. Please stay tuned and remember to check out the full story on the website!  
**Beta:** Jay

* * *

**Enter Serena**

Seika glanced at me and then back at the white haired boy and nodded. She offered me a small goodbye before disappearing into the crowd with him. I sighed and leaned against the front of a clothing store, still shaky from the bus incident.

"Are we ever going to get home today?" Rini groaned, slumping over in front of me.

"Thank you for being so concerned for my well being." I said, narrowing my eyes. "I could have died today." Rini threw her hands behind her head and smirked.

"Well the world could use one less Meatball Head."

"Need I remind you, without me there'd be one less brat in this world too." I stuck my tongue out at Rini and crossed my arms. From the corner of my eye I could see Luna shaking her small feline head.

"That's enough you two." She hissed. Rini and I both flinched. "Serena, I'm very concerned about all this energy we've been experiencing as of late. And it's not just one source, I'm afraid we could be dealing with multiple enemies." My eyes focused on the cement as the weight of Luna's words sank in.

"It's nothing we can't handle right, Luna?" Rini asked, her pink eye's looking more hopeful than ever. Luna hesitated for a moment, trying to find the exact words.

"They are much stronger than our past enemies aren't they?" I asked. Luna nodded. Rini shook her head.

"No, the Sailor Scouts will definitely win." I patted the top of her pink hair and smiled.

"Yeah, they will." For her. For my friends. For Darien. No matter how many foes we face, I will protect those I love. That was something I could indeed promise my future daughter.

"That man with the snow white hair just now, he was the one I sensed earlier in the crowd." Luna examined her claws as she spoke. "His aura is very peculiar. But he is not the only one."

"What do you mea-" before I could finish Luna cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, right now, we need to get home." The street lamps around her were starting to flicker on as the sun had almost finished setting. We were most certainly going to be late for dinner. I still planned on blaming Luna for being late.

Once we got home and changed for bed, I pulled out the locket Darien had given to me when we first met. I curled under my sheets and held it close to my chest as it played the soft melody I had come to love. He would be in my dreams tonight. I smiled as my eyes grew heavy, and drifted off to sleep.

Written By: Serena (Sailorsun)

* * *

**_Tell us what you think so far! We enjoy feedback. Please be sure to visit our website for more chapters. ^-^ You can also meet the writers! _**

**_Look forward to seeing you in chapter ten!_**

For more information, please visit www{dot}eternalsailorwarriors{dot}webs{dot}com.


End file.
